


I'm Kidding! ...Unless?

by Bandler



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandler/pseuds/Bandler
Summary: Set during the Eleventh Hour arc - with only 10 minutes left in the cycle Taako figures out a way both he and Magnus can get a happy ending.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	I'm Kidding! ...Unless?

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon is basically that during The Stolen Century Magnus and Taako were fuck buddies, so read this with that in mind! Enjoy :D

~~~~The loop had been a complete bust. Both Taako and Magnus silently acknowledged that fact as they met each other’s gaze across the dusty wasteland on the outskirts of Refuge.

“How long?” Magnus asked, knowing full well the time they had left wasn’t long enough to make any sort of impact on their current situation.

Taako crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, “I reckon about ten minutes.”

“Well, fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Too far away from the action to do anything about it and too far away from any other Refuge residents to get any further information; the boys settled themselves in an unwelcome defeat. The shudders that wracked the earth beneath the town’s feet were starting to grow angrier and angrier, but it was too late. Too late _this time_ , at least.

“Well,” Magnus sighed as he thudded himself down onto the floor, “What can we do in ten minutes?”

Taako chuckled lightly, “Got any cards?”

Magnus cracked a small smile at the response, “Knew I’d forgotten to pack something.”

A moment of silence passed as the elf too, joined Magnus on the ground, falling unceremoniously into a cross legged position, “Actually, I can think of a few things we could do in ten minutes.” Taako said suddenly, eyes glinting with a sense of mischief – well, it was either mischief or the glaring reflection of Refuge’s burning sun and Magnus had seen the former enough times to recognise it.

“Like what?”

“Bet I could make you cum.”

It took a long moment for the statement to sink in; the words falling slowly into Magnus’ conscious thoughts like they had been dropped in molasses. Then, all at once, the weight of his companion’s words hit him like a brick.

“What?!” Magnus spluttered, his face rapidly turning bright red.

Taako burst into fits of laughter at the expression twisting across his friend’s features, “I’m kidding, my dude. I’m kidding!” Then Taako stopped and smirked, that same glint in his squinting eyes, “…Unless?”

The human let out a choked laugh in hopes that this was all some stupid joke. Taako was always goofing around, it’s what he did; it’s what they all did. So, why now did the elf, so fatigued from the past cycles of expended effort decide now was the appropriate time for a joke? And why did he suddenly look so radiant basking in the sun’s midday glow?

Magnus continued his awkward laughing but the elf’s smirk did not falter, “You can’t be serious?”

“What?” Taako cocked his head, “Don’t think you can last ten minutes?”

Magnus blinked, “Wha-?”

“Look buddy, I’m gunna lay it down real simple for ya; I’m tired, I’m fed up of this fucking town and I’m frustrated. You know what I usually do when I need to reset my noggin? I rub one out.” Taako shuffled an inch closer to the stunned human, “What I’m proposing is two buddies helping each other out and since there’s nothing better to do right now...”

“R-Rub one out?”

“Blow your load. Clear your head. Get on with the next cycle,” Taako was close enough now that Magnus could smell him; a soft floral smell mixed with the heady heaviness of a hard day’s work, “What do you say?”

Magnus, still very aware that this could all be a prank at his own expense, spoke a quiet, “Sure?” That he hadn’t intended on saying out loud.

Taako’s smile was akin to that of a sly cat as he settled himself inches from the man, “You sure, bubbeleh? I’m not about to force you into anything you don’t wanna do…”

“It might help, right?” Magnus’ face scrunched up like he was trying to make sense of it all, “Clear our heads?”

And that was all the elf needed. In one swift motion, Taako positioned himself in the fighter’s lap, thighs aside the man’s hips. He pressed their lips together. It was unceremonious and clumsy, but with the doomsday clock ticking, it needed to be. Taako moved his lips greedily against Magnus’ until the tentative man finally eased into his touches. Long fingers threaded their way into short, auburn hair, gently tugging and guiding the man into compliance with the elf’s own movements.

It should have felt strange; they were colleagues – friends. The only thought running through Magnus’ head was how familiar it felt to have the lithe creature in his lap, like dejavu but distant. The internal contemplation quickly dissipated when Taako grabbed at one of Magnus’ idle hands, which he now realised had been clawing into the dirt either side of him and moved it to grope against the plump swell of his ass; clearly the fighter’s pace was not up to scratch. A guttural groan escaped Magnus’ lips as he pulled the nimble elf into him, grinding their crotches together with a newly-found confidence and sense of urgency.

“Get your dick out,” Taako demanded breathlessly, hoisting up his skirt to expose his upper thighs.

Magnus complied in earnest, hurriedly unlacing his shorts.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about Taako like this before, after all, they had been forced to spend _a lot_ of time together, it was inevitable to let one’s mind wonder, especially when one of your team members was so unbelievably beautiful, _if not extremely annoying_. Magnus always found himself attracted to feminine creatures and, well, no one was more feminine than Taako. Still, the feel of the elf’s silky-smooth skin underneath Magnus’ fingertips was nothing compared to any fantasy. He ran his hands up the expanse of Taakos’ thighs feeling at the soft hair dusting his skin.

This movement seemed to distract the elf momentarily. Magnus watched in awe as his eyes fell shut and a deep sigh audibly slipped past his plump lips. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure was now. When Taako had managed to free his own erection from his undergarments, he reached down and brought their members together in his hand, delicate digits barely covering the two of them

“Gosh! You’re a big boy, Magnus,” Taako smirked, relishing in the crease forming between the fighter’s brows, “Gimme a hand?”

The elf’s words sent another wave heat rushing straight to Magnus’ stomach. His considerably larger hand wrapped around the two of them, surprised to find their cocks coated with slick.

“Oh, Gods yeah,” Taako’s hips rolled into the man’s touch, “Please, Magnus. There’s not much time left-“

Magnus nodded his head instinctively, well aware that the elf had yet to open his eyes, and began to pump their erections. Taako’s hands reached out to grip at the fighter’s broad shoulders as his head rolled to one side, sending his long blonde locks cascading across one shoulder, “Yeah, that’s the fucking stuff Mango-“

He was vocal. Magnus had always wondered about that. It was a good job they were so far away from anyone else- actually, _fuck_ , Magnus hadn’t even thought about that, they were fucking out in the open and damnit if he didn’t give a shit about it. He would do this ten times over just to hear the elf wailing into his ear, to feel his hips rocking desperately against him.

“This okay?” Magnus grunted, embarrassed by how deep his voice had gotten.

Taako cracked a smile, “Not bad.”

Magnus stilled, “Not bad?”

“No!” Taako screeched as the two of them began to laugh, “We don’t have time for this, keep going!”

“Right! Yes!” Magnus replied, quickly returning to his previous ministrations.

“That’s it,” Taako pressed himself closer, resting his head on the fighter’s muscular shoulder, “Fuckin, make me cum big boy.”

Magnus groaned; his head leaning down against the top of his friend’s hair. He had never had to perform under time restraints before and with every passing second their masturbation session could be brought to a premature end.

“I’m close!” He gasped, “Are you- are you?”

Taako’s body kept moving, grinding relentlessly into Magnus’ touch, “Keep going-“

Magnus’ free hand reached out to grab the back of the elf’s head to find his hat long gone. The fighter was free to pull Taako forward and kiss hungrily into his mouth. He could feel himself reaching the brink. With a choked moan against Taako’s open lips, Magnus spilled across their laps, his hips jittering with the weight of his release.

Taako kissed Magnus sweetly on the cheek, “Atta boy.”

The elf took himself into his fist and continued to pump, lip firmly between his teeth, brows furrowed in concentration.

“Sorry, Taako-“ Magnus sighed, just about recovered from his high, “You want me to-“

Taako shook his head, “Don’t be- was fucking sexy. Watching you cum- AH-“

Magnus brought a hand and ran it lightly up the elf’s ear.

Taako’s eyes snapped wide open as he came suddenly with a loud, “FUCK!”

The elf slumped down across Magnus’ chest, breathing heavily into his ear. Magnus instinctively wrapped his arms around the elf but as he did this, something strange happened; a wave of familiarity washed over the fighter – an odd notion that this was not a one-off event.

Magnus shook the feeling and sighed, “Feel better now?”

“Much better,” He could feel the elf smiling against his skin, “How did you know about my ears?”

Magnus frowned, “Your ears?”

Taako pulled himself up from Magnus, “They get really sensitive, especially during sex- I just don’t tell folks that’s all.”

“Ha,” Magnus laughed, “Guess I just felt like touching ‘em?”

“Don’t go using that against me.” Taako smiled his lopsided smile and looked into Magnus’ eyes with a warmth he seldom saw.

Then, in an instant, they were in the white space again.


End file.
